New Frontier Republic (Ol' West))
"Six eras of the New Frontier Republic have all come and gone, leaving us with fond memories and strong bonds. Regarded as the bastion of Ol’ West’s military community, the New Frontier Republic is not only a community, but a family and an opportunity to grow as an individual. With each age that passes, we progress as a whole; improving not only the Republic, but ourselves." - Excerpt from the Seventh Era of the Republic Proposal. The New Frontier Republic is the longest standing military on Ol' West. In a server where the military community sees massive fluxuation in activity, the Republic has proven itself an anchor for western militaries time and time again. Logging in over ten eras/incarnations, and bearing witness to golden ages and rock bottoms alike, the New Frontier Republic represents to it's fullest, the grit and glory of militaries birthed in the West. 'The Exploration Era (Pre-Republic)' A good time before the foundation of the Republic, Ol' West stood home to two different organizations; Emerald Town Expedition Corps and the Spades Railway Company. Senlok's Emerald Town Expedition Corps, was the first to set foot in the West, and was comprised of mostly militants from Classic testing out the potential for militaries on the newly released server. A solid month later, Kevlar Vaughn arrived and formed the Spades Railway Company; a criminal organization interested in industry and high financial gain. *Note there was an organization before that came after ETEC, but before SRC. The Black Steel Corps lead by Rohan spent a small time in the West, before all the members returned to Classic. While scouting for a suitable place to set up a base of operations for the Spades Railway Company, Kevlar came across a highly defensible fort in the central region of the map. He took a liking to the fort and decided to take it in the name of Spades, not knowing that the Emerald Town Expedition Corps had already settled there...or that they existed for all that matter. The next day, Kevlar would run into Emerald frontiersmen, sparking a conflict that would grow into one of the most significant wars to occur in the west. 'The War of Forts' The next day, Kevlar stumbled across frontiersmen from the Emerald Town Expedition Corps within the walls of Fort Spades (at the time, Fort Emerald). Not knowing they had laid claim to the fort and been inhabiting it for a while, he confronted them and was abruptly engaged. After a brief gunfight, he escaped the fort and fled to the Indian Lands in the south. While laying low within Ol' West's then-functional railway system, Kevlar began to investigate into Emerald Town Expedition Corps. An already well-established organization, the Expedition Corps had two branches (flagship and subsidiary) and boasted 45 members. However, after closer inspection to the roster, and recognization of familiar names, Kevlar realized two things: Emerald was primarily Classic players, and that fact alone gave him the upper hand. While a significantly smaller guild (only 12-15 members throughout the war), the Spades Railway Company was composed of players from Era, who were well experienced with the mechanics of gunfighting. This gave them a great tactical advantage against the Classic militants in Emerald, who were learning their way around a gun. Later that evening, the Spades Railway Company began to employ guerilla tactics against the fort, and its Emerald Town Expedition Corps garrison. Riding around the fort on horseback, Spades bandits would bomb the outer walls of the fort with explosives for extensive periods of time, making the defenders uneasy and even catching a few in the blast radius. After a while, the defenders would pour out of the fort to battle the Spades invaders; who in turn would take potshots, killing a few before riding off back to their hideout. On top of the guerilla tactics, Spades also used espionage and an extensive network of agents to infiltrate the Expedition Corps and lower the morale of members within. This tactic resulted in the defection of the second-in-command of Emerald Town Expedition Corps to the Spades Railway Company. It is also important to note, after the first day of fighting, Senlok (Emerald's commander-in-chief) disappeared, leaving field command to his third-in-command, Xeno. These type of raids and tiny skirmishes would take place for the good part of two days, before the war truly escalated on the third. On the morning of the third day, men from the Spades Railway Company rode into the fort, killing its few defenders and occupying it. The siege was successful, resulting in not only occupation of the fort, but the capturing of Xeno. Without the presence of their leader and their other commanding officer held prisoner, Emerald's frontiersmen scattered into the hills in the north. A daring raid lead by Jeff Hans, resulted in the rescue of Xeno, but alas it was too late. It was in this state of chaos, Senlok returned to find his beloved Emerald Town Expedition Corps in shambles. Later that night of the third day, Senlok surrendered and signed a treaty, effectively ending the War of Forts. The fort which sparked the great war was christened Fort Spades, and remained an Ol' West military historical site until removed by administration in a map update. 'Post-War' With the signing of the treaty, Senlok and the majority of Emerald Town Expedition Corps disbanded and merged into the Spades Railway Company. With the ranks swelling, the company expanded, creating two subsidiary guilds. Fort Dempsey to govern the south, and Fort Romano to govern the north. Although, while experiencing expansive growth and prosperity, all was not in the clear for the Spades Railway Company. Xeno and a select few ex-Emeralds continued to rebel against the company, and betrayal lurked on the horizon. 'The Northern Rebellion and the Trial of Dempsey the Mad' Just over a week into the aftermath of the War of Forts, the Spades Railway Company stood to face a new enemy, one much closer to home. Senlok and Fort Romano in the north rebelled. Comprised of mostly ex-Emerald members, it stood as no surprise, and Spades was more or less prepared for it. However, it was the trouble it soon found in Fort Dempsey in the south that really brought Spades to its knees. The fighting between the now rebel Fort Romano and the Spades Railway Company (this includes the still Spades-allied Fort Dempsey as well), took place for the good part of a week. Skirmishes erupted all around the map, with very little ground being gained on either side. The rebels failed to land any crushing victories against the company, but Spades was unable to track down their hideouts and eradicate them fully. Late into the fighting, John Dempsey, the Spades officer in charge of Fort Dempsey snapped. Discharging and harrassing several Spades Railway Company personnel, he found himself court martialled and convicted on charges of treason. With that, Fort Dempsey fell, and John exiled himself. The rebel Fort Romano transformed into the Romano Bandit Co. and continued pushing against the Spades Railway Company. With the company now weakened by the loss of a long-time leader and his men, Kevlar created the Black Bandits. The Black Bandits were a special operations shock unit within the Spades Railway Company, composed of highly skilled gunfighters from Era. The Black Bandits and Spades regulars were able to regain relatively solid ground against the Romano Bandit Co. The war dragged on into the weekend, and then met an abrupt end with the disappearance of Senlok, and the fall into inactivity of the Romano Bandit Co. With the results of the Northern Rebellion, and the trial of Dempsey the Mad, the Spades Railway Company found itself weakened greatly and on the brink of dying out to inactivity. In a desperate effort to keep the guild alive, Kevlar took its remnants and used Spades to found the New Frontier Republic. 'Early Days of the Republic' The New Frontier Republic was founded within the day, using active members from the Spades Railway Company and people left wandering from the collapse of the Romano Bandit Co. The first incarnation of the Republic made extensive progress into military and government alike. The Black Bandits were disbanded and became government senators, while everyone else took roles within the Grand Army of the Republic, as the New Frontier's military came to be known. It was during this era that uniform concepts were drawn up, and much of the structure that pieces together the New Frontier Republic today was meshed out. Peace endured for a good bit, and the Republic made steady progression. After a while, the Republic would die out to inactivity, and then return 2-3 weeks later, ushering in a new era each time. It was in this wasy that the first-fifth Eras of the Republic flew by. 'Golden Age of the Republic' During one of the downtimes of the New Frontier Republic, Senlok and a few Emerald Town Expeditionary Corps loyalists returned. Learning about what had happened in their absence, they tried their hands at creating a nation-type guild as well. (Can't exactly remember the name, will call it Romano Imperium for now, it was something close to that.) The Romano Imperium grew slightly, but was unable to gain any solid footing. It was during this that Kevlar returned to the West and ushered in the 6th Era of the New Frontier Republic. This Era is fondly remembered as the Golden Age by many republicans who are still around. The Romano Imperium and New Frontier Republic retained a sense of neutrality to one another, which is one of the most significant factors allowing the Republic to grow as it did. The military and government were raised to a peak unmatched by any other era to date, and a new aspect was introduced; nobility and the Noble Houses. The Noble Houses presented not only a royal/nobility aspect to the Republic, but also laid foundation to the civil side strived for by the New Frontier Republic. Under guidance of House Vaughn, House Skynyrd, and House Bovis, the Republic's government reached full operational status for the first time and only time to date. Soccer was invented by a republican, and the first stadium was constructed within a playerhouse. The Republic Soccer League was created, and games that were hosted were watched by republicans, regular players, and even administration. The only conflict between the New Frontier Republic and Romano Imperium was battled out on the sandy field of the soccer stadium. Two significant members of the New Frontier Republic got hired as administration, and also remained true to their roles in the Republic. Regent Lord Matt Vaughn of House Vaughn, and Colonel VVV of the Grand Army of the Republic, helped the New Frontier Republic gain attention throughout Ol' West, and rise to the Golden Age it did. Uniforms were also created during this time, with multiple variations for Light and Heavy Infantries, a Rangers Corps, winter specialization and officers. However, like all good things often do, the Golden Age came to an end and the New Frontier Republic died out to inactivity. Time flew by, with the smaller seventh, eighth and ninth eras coming and going in the wake of the Golden Sixth. 'The "Experimental" Seventh Era' While one of the relatively minor era's of the New Frontier Republic, the Seventh era provided two great advance for the Republic. A working civil system was planned, tested, and proven successful, and the Barbour Military Academy was founded. Under the watchful eye of the Minister of State, the City-State Initiative was put into action. The City-State Initiative strove to create 4 civilian guilds, one for each on-map town. Each guild would contain a moderate police force, it's Governor, and citizens of the New Frontier Republic. City-States were to provide the New Frontier Republic with taxes, and soldiers as many civilians would eventually chose to enrol in the Barbour Military Academy in hopes of pursuing an exciting military career. The City-State and Military Academy concepts were implemented and refined, however this era soon died out, serving as little more than an experiment. City-States have yet to be re-implemented as no following era has reached the required stability. 'The Tenth Era of the Republic' The eighth and ninth eras flew by with little significance. Until finally, the tenth era was brought around by circumstance. Sherlock had brought over several classic players and founded the New Graal Republic, viewed as a cheap clone of the New Frontier Republic by former Republic General Fessler. Enraged by this replica, and the lack of awareness of the New Frontier Republic, Fessler reached out to Kevlar and suggested a return of the New Frontier Republic. And thus it stood, the tenth era was born. With the re-appearance of the New Frontier Republic, several former officers currently serving in the New Graal Republic rejoined. Lower level members of the New Graal Republic defected and joined up too. Eventually Sherlock himself tossed in the towel, and joined the New Frontier Republic as well. With the addition of these new classic players the Grand Army of the Republic grew to an amount to rival the Golden Age. However, lack of discipline and disorder lead to problems. A Master Sergeant in the 7th Light Infantry, Nico Romano was court martialed for treason, found guilty and discharged. He went on to found The Legion and took up arms against the Republic. While not exactly a threat in itself due to small numbers, other situations occured that built up against the New Frontier Republic. General Fessler of Central Headquarters, was suspended for the inability to do his job up to standard, and then later discharged for inappropriate behaviour while on suspension. His discharge lead to the defection of Jeff Hans, who started a rebel faction, the Desert Corps, with Fessler. In the midst of all this, the Grand Army of the Republic also faced infighting amongst officers, causing several members to resign honourably, including then-Vice President Sherlock. In this weakened state, the Desert Corps began attacking the New Frontier Republic at various military outposts, most oftenly Comm Station Charlie. The 101st Heavy Infantry, 7th Light Infantry and 66th Light Infantry engaged the Desert Corps in various skirmishes and battles, narrowly emerging victorious each time. Eventually, the Desert Corps fell inactive, and the Republic began deteriorating. It's in this present state, that the New Frontier Republic gears for a relaunch into it's eleventh era. 'Gallery' Various New Frontier Republic related images. Will provide captions if possible. Nfr light-infantry.png|A Light Infantry Soldier. 2.png|A Heavy Infantry Soldier. 5.png|A Commanding Officer. 4.png|A Soldier in Winter Gear. 3.png|A Ranger. Eyyyyyyyyyyyy.jpg|Troops after the successful invasion of Legion territories.